Bladder dysfunction is associated with frequent incidents of urinary tract infection. A person with bladder dysfunction, due to injury, disease, or other cause, is unable to readily detect a possible infection; accordingly, such persons are at high risk for urinary infections. Other persons also may have a high risk of urinary tract infection, due to other causes. There is now available non-invasive means for detecting the volume of urine in the bladder, which has been quite helpful for those persons with bladder dysfunction, due to which the fullness of the bladder cannot be physically detected by the person.
Such non-invasive means are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,871 to Ganguly et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,985 to McMorrow et al. However, those devices are only capable of detecting urine volume in the bladder, and are not directed toward detection of possible infection. For those persons at high risk for urinary tract infection, especially those with significant bladder dysfunction, it would be desirable to have an early warning of impending urinary tract infection, i.e. an ability to detect infection at an early stage, at which point it can be more readily and inexpensively treated.